I'm Not Sure?
by ComeAllSeeThatAboutJazzMe
Summary: Rachel asks Kurt for the thousandth time if he's OK, and Kurt breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this was just something I thought up while going through a bunch of quotes. It ends sort of weird, but I won't finish it unless I get some feed back! So please! Review :)**

"**How are you?" **

Rachel asked once she was finished with her breakfast. I jumped I had been gazing out the window, completely dissolved in the morning sky.

"**Huh?"**

"**Kurt." **

Rachel whined sympathetically,

"**Are you ok?"**

I was getting tired of her asking every day, even when I began to look just the slightest bit sad or start to drift away from reality into my daydreams she would instantly jump to the conclusion I was thinking about Him. And then just become really obnoxious and too helpful.

"**Yes, I'm fine."**

I assured her. She sighed,

"**You sure?" **

I rolled my eyes,

"**Oh My Gaga Rachel, please just stop asking! I am really tired of it!" **

I cried defeated.

"**Look, no you aren't the only one who is worried. I get multiple texts form Mercedes and Tina from time to time. But I'm sorry it's just really getting on my nerves." **

Rachel was taken aback from my sudden outburst.

"**We are really sorry if we've been annoying you that bad, Kurt. It's just we all know that you have never gone through a break up before and we don't want you to feel alone." **

"**I'm fine really. I am coping perfectly fine." **

I said.

"**Are you sure? I mean if you were over him then why haven't you changed your Facebook status to single yet? Or taken down the pictures in your room? Or change the background on your phone? Because to me it doesn't seem that you are." **

Rachel eyes had a glimmer of criticism in them. I looked around awkwardly offended.

"**Come on Kurt. You must still have some feelings for him." **

She pressed. Could there still be? I mean that is a little weird not changing my Facebook status after I was the one that broke up with him. And not removing any of the pictures. Not to mention he was constantly on my mind, but I never thought about what he did or what he was doing now. It was all of the highlights from our relationship. Like all the times I would wake up and he would be there, just waiting for me and tangling his fingers in my hair. And the time when he came over to be my aid when I came down with a cold. I sighed, maybe Rachel was right. Maybe I'm not over him, maybe I am still holding onto some odd hope that everything will be fixed in due time. I looked up at Rachel,

"**Honestly, Rachel, I don't really know. But I do know there's just something about him I just can't let go." **

I admitted.

"**I just don't know what to do? I am tore as to whether I should talk to him or just convince myself to move on." **

I flopped back onto the couch, and put my hands to my face. The tears came slowly but surely. Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"**Can I tell you what I think?" **

She asked. I wiped some tears away and turned to look at her.

"**Sure?" **

She smiled,

"**I think that you were lucky to have someone like that. I mean where else would you find a person so honest and caring. You should be thankful he didn't keep that as a Dirty Little Secret."**

"**You're right. He was a dream, too good to be true." **

She nodded,

"**And that's why I think you should call him and talk." **

She handed me my phone which was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"**I don't want to talk to him over the phone. I would get a lot more out of him if it were in person." **

"**Then call him and ask to meet up." **

I took the phone and nodded once.

"**Ok! Here I go." **

I pressed the 3 on the phone, which instantly dialed his number. I put the phone up to my ear. It rang once…Twice…

"_**Hello?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed open the door to the little shop. Instantly I was surrounded by the smell of the sweetest memories. Like the scent of I Love you, and the sensation of relaxation after a long school day. Not to mention the warmth in a pair of hazel eyes that would always remind me of how lucky I was. I carefully looked around the shop, noticing over in the far right corner, sitting alone and seeming rather distressed yet pleased, was my destination. I walked towards Blaine. The butterflies which had once settled in my stomach began to flutter again, making me feel very nauseous.

"Hey."

I said as I came closer to the table. Blaine almost jumped out of his chair and fell to the floor.

"Oh! Hey."

He exclaimed breathlessly. He stood and held out his hand towards the chair on the other side. I nodded and we sat together.

"Sorry I was just thinking…"

"Oh. No, it's ok. Um, thank you. Really this actually means a lot to me, that we could meet up again."

"Yeah. No, Problem."

Blaine smiled, but it seemed like he didn't know what exactly he was doing. It was awkward.

"So."

I began. It's now or never right.

"I well um…"

"Kurt, I love you and I always will. Truth is ever since we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I haven't been involved with anyone else I just…can't-can't get you out of my head."

The words fell from Blaine's mouth, like a bucket of water that had been knocked over. He looked at me; deer in the headlights look stricken across his face.

"Blaine."

I said adoringly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Blaine looked at Kurt perplexed.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're sort of like dog hair on a pair of black pants. I just can never seem to get rid of you."

I smiled. Blaine glanced down at the table bashfully.

"Look, I don't care what you did. Everyone makes mistakes, I get that. Just never do it again."

Blaine tilted his head.

"Again?"

"Yes, but only if you want to…"

I smiled; this was easier than I thought. Blaine smiled genuinely; I could tell it had been a long time since his smile meant something.

"I promise I will never, ever let that happen again."

"Good."

I reached over and grabbed his hand, and smiled at him dearly. It felt natural; my hand slipped right into his palm just where it always had. It fit perfectly.

"NO WAY!"

I turned to see Sam and the new guy, I think his name is Jake, walking towards us. They both pulled up chairs on either side of us.

"Please tell me this is official? He's been nothing but a depressed puppy ever since."

Sam pointed at Blaine.

"Yeah I've been waiting for the day he shows up to school in his pajamas eating ice cream."

Jake chimed.

I looked at our hands, so fitting. Then I looked up at Blaine, reassuringly.

"Yeah. It's official."


End file.
